


Carving Pumpkins

by Platinum_Sun_490



Series: Sally Face: October Drabbles [3]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Halloween, Larry is a little shit, October drabbles, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson are Related, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, travis is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson & Todd Morrison, Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher & Travis Phelps
Series: Sally Face: October Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968631
Kudos: 4





	Carving Pumpkins

It was Halloween, and there was one tradition in the Fisher household that they did every year: carving pumpkins. Everyone had gone out and got their own pumpkins for the fun, so they just waited while Ashley sat down and handed Sal his pumpkin.

She took a seat next to Larry and said, “Alright, Sally Face, since this is your first time carving pumpkins, I marked your design on the pumpkin with marker. That’s where we gotta cut, but we can’t do that just yet.”

“I agree with Ashley. Though, I advise that you jab the guts off of the suckers first,” Todd chuckled while Neil smiled at his boyfriend's little joke.

Chug and Maple had already begun cutting. Travis decided to do a superhero symbol. Chug, however, needed a bit of help, seeing as how he had almost cut his pumpkin in half.

Before Larry could begin his, a sudden squelching sound made everyone jump in surprise. They turned their heads to see that Sally Face had stabbed his pumpkin to an orange pulp. The hand that held the knife was slightly vibrating and his eyes were wide open while he steadied his breathing.

“Um……I think you overdid it a bit, Sal,” Ashley said, wiping some pumpkin guts off his face.

"Killer pumpkin party!!" Larry shouted gleefully, holding his knife up high.

"No Larry hold on a second WAIT!" Ashley rushed forward to stop him while the others just watched and laughed.


End file.
